TBF Avenger
thumb|242px|Ein Flug der Avenger über Wake Insel 1943 Das '''Grumman TBF Avenger '''was a torpedo bomber or TBM, was from the United States in World War II. The first production model of the TBF Avenger series was the TBF-1. Beschreibung It had a crew of three and had an air cooled, Wright 2600-8 motor, the drive of the Avengers atr speeds of up to 436 km / h The upgrade of the TBF consisted of two 12.7 mm machine guns in the wings, a 7.62 mm MG in a ventral gun position, and an additional 12.7 mm MG in the tail gunner position. http://www.militaryfactory.com/aircraft/detail.asp?aircraft_id=300's kind of explosives, run the TBF could be either a Mk XIII torpedo, four bombs, or five missiles. The weight of the TBF was 4,572 kg and the total length of 12.2 meters. The height was 4.7 meters and the rate of climb was 628 meters per second. The service ceiling was about 6,828 meters and the maximum range was only 2.000 km. One of the main features of the TBF was that there were flaps of the wings, which allowed many are stored in a single aircraft carrier. This collapsible mechanism was that the folded wings, not easy folded against the body of the aircraft upwards.http://acepilots.com/planes/avenger.html The TBF of torpedo or bombs were dropped was opened by a special hydraulic door on the underside of the aircraft about the bomb aimer. http://www.wwiivehicles.com/usa/aircraft/torpedo-bomber/grumman-tbf-avenger.asp The TBF received good reviews in Combat. It proved to be very reliable and the ability to walk after severe damage not only very well liked by crews, but almost definitely many crew saved the life. The TBF was with a capacity for up to three additional tanks that could be dispensed with on the run for long-term missions or traditional patrols. The TBF could include emergency life boat should ditch the plane into the sea. Varianten The TBF was a very successful torpedo bombers and thus had many variants. The first was the TBF-1C, which had two 20mm cannons in the wings and an increase in capacity. However, there was also a version of the TBF-1B, it was not different in design from the original TBF, the only real difference is that he was sent to get to Britain. thumb|left|282px|Ein offensichtliches Anzeichen des TBF die Zuverlässigkeit, dieses Bild zeigt eine TBF mit ausgeschnittenen Flügel nicht fliegen zu können zurück zu seinem Träger sicher. The next current variant in the TBF series was the TBF-1CP, was a photo-reconnaissance version of the TBF. It was followed by the TBF-1D and 1E TBF that were a little different from each other but were different from the 1C and the original TBF in, you only need to radar systems and special electronic devices. The TBF-1D and E versions were followed by the TBF-1L version with a searchlight mounted in the Bomb Bay. TBM versions of the series are not very different from the original TBF except that they were produced by General Motors. The TBM-3 was a version of the car manufacturer General Motors and it had carried out a new engine and stronger wings. The TBF-3P was just a TBF-3 converted for photo-reconnaissance Operations. The TBM-3H and TBM-3W Avenger were the last in the series and their main differences was additional radar equipment. Some TBF Avenger Mk I were regrouped to use according to the British / Commonwealth II, III or IV. This TBF were not variants but since they base no change in the original TBF. Geschichte The TBF Avenger series first began development in 1941 and it began production in 1942. Although, Grumman TBF introduced in 1943, GM production. The TBF series has been in the United States involvement in World War II and looks with Britain. TBF were used to great success were the Allies during the Second World War and more than 9,000 during the Second World War. 900 alone in the UK, Canada, New Zealand and Australia.Lüdeke, Alexander. Weapons of World War II. Parragon Books Ltd. (2007), Page 264 Verweise en:TBF Avenger Kategorie:Amerikanische Flugzeuge Kategorie:Bomber